Fred Weasley
by Nocturnals
Summary: —Si tú terminas casada con George, tu primer hijo se llamará Fred Weasley segundo. —La desafió, tendiéndole una mano para firmar un trato. / —¿Si no es así? —Preguntó./ —Te casas conmigo.


**Fred Weasley.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

* * *

Beteado por HinataWeasley.

* * *

Fred observó a la chica que iba a su lado cuidadosamente. La manera en que su cabello caía lacio más allá de su cintura y lo bonito de sus ojos enmarcados en delgado delineado negro y espesas capas de rímel. Hermosa, pensó. Angelina siempre había brillado por su presencia, riendo y bailando con él toda la noche. Era grácil en la escoba, pensó, y bailaba como una reina. Sonrió, sintiéndose dichoso de que ella hubiera aceptado ir con él a aquel baile.

George lo había impulsado a invitarla todo el día e incluso se había encargado de sacar toda la gente posible de la sala común para darle mayor seguridad. Seguridad que para cualquier otra cosa no le faltaba.

Nunca había comprendido del todo el poderoso efecto que ella, de entre todas las chicas, tenía sobre él. Angelina tironeó de sus dedos luego de abandonar su vaso de jugo y lo llevó a la pista de baile para seguir haciendo el tonto con él, bailando y riendo. Caramba, pensó Fred, quería besarla. Había querido besarla desde que había entrado al equipo de su casa, y seguía queriéndolo entonces.

Porque, tal y como le repetía a George, Angelina había nacido para terminar como una Weasley y tener hijos pelirrojos.

Por eso cuando la música cambió y una canción lenta le dio la oportunidad, junto con las luces repentinamente tenues, no dudó. La acercó a modo de broma, mientras ella se reía, y colocó sus manos en la cintura femenina de forma casual. Aunque le temblaban las manos. Ella llevó sus manos a su cuello y él agradeció que fuera alta, de modo que pareciera algo sutil y no obvio, como lo habría hecho si hubiese tenido que inclinarse. Ella apoyó su cabeza un instante en el hueco de su hombro y luego, en un giro, la obligó a mirarlo. Entonces tomó todo del coraje que tenía y juntó sus rostros.

Ella humedeció su boca pero miró hacía un costado, incluso cuando él dejó apenas unos centímetros entre ellos. Pensó que estaría tan nerviosa como él, de modo que volvió a intentarlo.

—Fred, no. —Ella pidió, sumamente avergonzada— Yo… No, Fred. Vamos un minuto afuera.

Sorprendido, y ligeramente herido en el orgullo, la siguió fuera del castillo. George le giñó uno ojo dándole ánimos del otro lado del salón y él le sonrió. A lo mejor ella quería algo más privado. No obstante, se equivocó. Angelina no lo llevó a los jardines como hacían las parejas que querían más intimidad, lo llevó a las escaleras más apartadas y menos románticas del colegio. Entonces supo que iba a ser rechazado de lleno y trató de no sentirse mal por ello.

Era Fred Weasley, y se sabía guapo. Además, muchas chicas le habían hecho "ojitos" para que las invitara esa noche. Él no era el problema, pensó, tratando de no desanimarse. Si las cosas con Angelina no iban bien, Fred se negaba a perder una amiga.

—Bueno, Fred, te prohíbo que te rías de mí. —Ella le advirtió, tratando se acomodar disimuladamente el escote de su vestido.

Y si le preguntaban a Fred, él afirmaría que lo llenaba muy bien.

—No puedes pedirme eso. —Se burló.

Luego de considerar que ella se lo merecía y era la única chica con quien realmente tenía una relación de amistad, asintió, y luego reafirmó en voz alta que no iba a reírse. Posteriormente Angelina le obligó a prometerle guardar en secreto lo que iba a decirle, y luego remarcó que eso incluía a George. Estaba especialmente terca ese día, y aunque era un rasgo de ella que Fred no consideraba un defecto, parecía resaltar mientras se acomodaba los pliegues de su vestido color miel.

—Angelina Johnson, juro que no le diré a nadie lo que vas a confesar, prometo solemnemente que ni una palabra saldrá de mi boca y eso incluye a mi guapo y genial hermano menor.

—Bien. —Dijo ella, avergonzada.

Para ese momento a Fred ya se le había olvidado la incomodidad al fondo de su estómago, y se concentraba en su única amiga que estaba experimentando todos los tonos existentes de sonrojos en sus mejillas morenas. Era curioso, porque Angelina no era el tipo de chica que se ponía tonta y se le arrebolaban las mejillas por cualquier estupidez. Comprendió, mirándola retorcerse un mechón de cabello, que lo que iba a decirle lo tenía hacía mucho tiempo metido en la cabeza. Entonces, cuando comenzaba a aburrirse, ella habló:

—Fred, eres increíble, y eres el mejor de mis amigos, así que por favor no te ofendas con esto, ni te sientas mal, ni… bueno, tú sabes. —Pidió, haciendo acopió de todo su valor— Ay, Fred, me encantaría que me gustaras, porque sé que te gusto.

—Angie, por Merlín, voy a pensar que eres lesbiana.  
—¡Fred!  
—¡No me culpes! ¿Cómo podrías? —Se burló— ¡Soy guapísimo!  
—Lo eres, sí, lo sé, me pesa. —Gruñó— Odio tener que inflarte el ego, pero es cierto.  
—¿Entonces?

En el fondo de su estómago, recuperó aquella incomodidad. Ella lo consideraba guapo, se llevaban bien, y por ello no entendía la razón por la que había aceptado ir al baile con él, se habían divertido a lo grande, y luego lo rechazaba para sacarle en cara que _lo quería como amigo. _

—Bien, Angie, ¿tomo esto como un "me gustas, pero como amigos"? —Trató de terminar con ello rápido.  
—No, Fred. —Ella tomó coraje, y luego lo dejó ir— Toma esto como un "Me gustas, pero como cuñado".

Fred se tomó un largo e interminable minuto para sopesar esa declaración, mientras veía a Angelina sonrojarse y apreciar el color de las paredes con mucho detalle. Entonces comenzó a reírse, a carcajadas, y eso solo logró que la muchacha frente a él lo observase como si estuviera loco mientras se sentaba en las escaleras y tiraba de ella para que se sentara a su lado. Al principio se resistió un poco pero terminó cediendo y ocupando su puesto en el escalón junto al pelirrojo.

—¿En serio, Angie? —Se burló— ¿George? ¿Georgie-George?

—Oh, cállate, sabía que no tendría que haberte contado. —Espetó, avergonzada— Olvida lo que dije, tómalo como un "me gustas, pero como amigos".

—¿Qué me olvide? ¡Estás demente! — Afirmó— Ah, no, no, al menos me voy con la cabeza en alto. Fui rechazado a medias.

—¿Cómo que a medias? ¡Esto es un no, Fred, no voy a besarte! ¡Y deja de reírte, que te golpearé!

—¿Con qué? ¿Ah? —La provocó.

—Sacrificaré un tacón, Weasley. —Expresó con toda la dignidad posible— Siempre puedo repararlos después.

Fred le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, pegándola a él y ella comenzó a reírse inevitablemente cuando el joven le hizo cosquillas. Era imposible enojarse con él por mucho tiempo. Angelina era siempre honesta con él, y si Fred se lo preguntaba directamente, no sabría mentirle. Lo quería, muchísimo, y se había esforzado por corresponderle, pero no lo había logrado.

—A medias, Angie, porque George y yo tenemos el mismo ADN. —Bromeó— Y si te gusta él, significa que al menos físicamente, te gusto yo.

—Tienes un pensamiento retorcido. —Bufó— Pero estoy contenta de que no te enfadaras.

—¿Enfadarme, Angie? Al menos sé que una de mis cuñadas de seguro me cae bien —decretó, con una voz demasiado solemne—. Yo tenía razón.

Su voz había sonado cargada de soberbia y se pavoneaba frente a ella, quien se moría de vergüenza en aquellas escaleras desoladas. Angelina sonrió profundamente aliviada, aquella situación la había incomodado. Toda la tarde, mientras se preparaba para la fiesta, había dialogado con Alicia preguntándose qué haría si Fred quería besarla. Alicia le había recomendado, sin pelos en la lengua, que no lo permitiera. Fred no era su gemelo, y si lo besaba perdería cualquier tipo de posibilidad con George. Eran leales, si salía con Fred, incluso en la vejez, George no la miraría de otra forma que no fuera como la exnovia de su hermano. En otras palabras, intocable.

—¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo, entonces?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Nos confundiste? —Tentó él.

—No, no, claro que no —negó—. Pero me caes bien, te aprecio, y, vamos, todas quieren un Weasley.

Fred se rió hasta que ella lo mandó a callar.

—¿A qué te referías con que tenías razón?

—Le aposté a Lee cien galeones a que acabarías siendo una Weasley, quizá no como esperaba, pero lo serás.

—No le gusto a George. —Contradijo, y se sintió expuesta.

Ese pensamiento le había carcomido la cabeza por horas, días, semanas y meses. No era tonta, sabía que todas las atenciones de Fred tenían un propósito, y también sabía cuál era. Alicia se había hartado de repetirle que él era un buen chico, además de masculino y, por favor, guapo, y debía darle una oportunidad. Lo intentó, fue con él al baile, se "perdió" con él en Hogsmeade e incluso pensó en dejarse besar y besarlo. Pero cuando el pensamiento de "finge que es George" le atravesó la mente, supo que tenía que decírselo.

Alicia era mucho más sabia que ella, y le había dicho todo ese tiempo que le diera una oportunidad y al darse cuenta que Fred no tenía probabilidades, le había sugerido serle honesta. A ella no le gustaba George, no, lo quería. Y era distinto. Ella siempre iba a salir perdiendo si se metía en medio, hermanos eran hermanos, y ellos no discutirían por Angelina ni ninguna otra chica. Si Fred hubiese reaccionado mal, podía irse olvidando de ambos.

—Sí le gustas —le llevó la contraria—. No como a mí, pero le caes muy bien y eres preciosa, así que le gustarás.

—¿No está eso fuera de tu jurisdicción? —Bromeó, burlándose de su seguridad.

Fred se acercó a ella y le sonrió de una forma tan especial que se le aflojaron las rodillas.

—Si tú terminas casada con George, tu primer hijo se llamará Fred Weasley segundo. —La desafió, tendiéndole una mano para firmar un trato.

—¿Si no es así? —Preguntó.

—Te casas conmigo. — Se encogió de hombros—. Y quizá te deje elegir el nombre de nuestros hijos.

—Sigue soñando, Wealey.

—Que te guste pronunciarlo, Angie, porque terminarás llamándote así —le guiñó un ojo—. Repítelo despacito: _Weasley, Weasley, Weasley,_ y quizá así: _"¡Weasley!"_

Angelina se sonrojó con una intensidad desconocida y lo golpeó con real fuerza, Fred había convertido su apellido en un gemido y lo había dicho en su oído de una forma tal que sonaba casi como su propia voz. Él se rió, la rodeó con sus brazos y la llevó de nuevo a la pista de baile riendo.

—No te olvides, será Fred Weasley segundo.

Ella lo abrazó y asintió.

—Fred Weasley.

* * *

Honestamente, quería leer algo sobre Angelina y George, que explicase cómo pasó Angelina de ir al baile con Fred a casarse con George. Porque, como explica el propio fic, es raro debido a la lealtad entre los gemelos "pasarse la chica". Entonces me quedaba la opción de que, en verdad, sólo hubieran ido como amigos, lo cual no entraba muy bien con Fred. Así que esta es la alternativa que imagine. Ojalá les guste.

Deja a su imaginación cómo sigue. Quizá más tarde vuelva a escribir de Angelina, más profundamente con George. Quién sabe.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, y en especial a mi beta que no sólo me ayudó con el texto, sino que también me aguantó mientas dibujaba la portada. Besos, y cariños.


End file.
